Game idea 1-Metroid Prime 4:Dark Samus's Return
Made by Stevenator Sand First Thing You first have to know what metroid is. If you dont know, look up "Story of Metroid" then learn the story Game The game would be a continuation of Metroid Prime 3. (Look it up) It would start out as Samus and a GF Trooper "Anthony" on the Federation ship. And instead of automaticly being Samus you can be the GF trooper. Also once Hard mode is complete you can play as the enemy. Several Troops, Including Samus, are in a special meeting to explore a small planet they named Zebus II (Because it looks like the first Zebus) Once they go to the planet the find an abandoned base, but the electronics were still on. They set of the alarm and Space Pirates come to investigate. Then once they find the troops they have a battle. Then the base is set to self destuct and only Samus and 2 others excape. Now them and more troops go to a city on that planet and they were soon assulted by space pirates. While in the middle of battle Dark Samus bursts out and destroys half the city. Now they must figure out how she came back and what new source (not Phazon) is driving her. And to top it all of,... Their main ship some how crashed on the planet... Game Hardness #Easy-Easy #Normal-Slightly harder to kill enemys #Veteran-Lose Health faster, enemys have more health #Super Charged- Loose Health Way fast and creatures are harder to kill Worlds Zebus II *GF Metro A (First city) *GF Metro B *Galus I (First abandoned base, Only can go there once) *Galus II *Gulas III *Stinger Caverns Trion (1 of 3 of Zebus II's moons) *Trenzum Mines Dark Moon (Unocked after beating the game) Sapal *Crash Site *Crater Vally *Metroid Caverns New Element There is a new element discoverd on Triton. Trenzum. (Named for unknown reasons) This element doesn't drive Dark Samus like Phazon but it has a simalar effect for the space pirates weapons. They are useing it to gain more powerful weapons. This is not a virus like phazon so it doesnt infect planets and living things. But it is spreading. This seems to have a negitive affect on machinery. The GFS Orphian crash on the moon Trion, in unknown ways. It disables traking systems and make auto-turrnts go beserk. Alot of the Galactic Federation call it the Countdown due to the 3...2...1 affect on machines. At the end of the game it is discoverd that Trenzum is realy the last phazon in the galaxey. It was from a Laviathen that crashed on Trion. The moons atmoshphere changed the properties of the phazon, making it not infect planets (has been found to infect animals) and destroys machinery. This was discoverd on the Dark Moon. It was found because while exploring it and found the metoer on it. And this happens to be the last one from Phase itself. New weapons *321 Beam- Like Phazon Beam but can go through wood and enemys *Flame Missle-A missle that burns an area once hit *Speed Booster-Ability to run and jump why better *Combo Beams- Ablity to combine 2 beams to make a more powerful beam. *Duel Weild- Have 2 Guns/Arm Cannons *Mega Scan Visor- Scans faster and has a larger range *Full Auto Upgrade- Makes a Certain Beam Fully-Automatic Controls Wii A-Jump B-Shoot/Charge Z-Lock on C-Morph ball/ Duel Gun Down Button- Missles 1-Pause 2-Map +-Change Beam - Change Visor Go close to a creature and press B-Melee attack Double tap A-Talk to team PS3 X-Jump R1-Shoot L1-Shoot other gun/or lock on L2-Change Visor R2-Change Weapon R3-Melee Attack O-Talk with team Select-Map Start-Pause Triangle- Missle Down on D-Pad- Morph Ball Up on D-Pad- Leave Morph Ball Square- None (yet) Xbox: Lt-shoot RT- melee attack X- missle Y- change weapon X- talk with team start- pause B- jump back to change potions or see rest... Beams *Power Beam *Ice Beam *Trenzum Beam *Napalm Beam *Wave Beam Mini-Games *Metroid Survival- Survive waves af creatures with weapons available for your point count Last 1 satnding wins. (Max Players 5 No freindly fire) *Morph Ball Race- Players race in Morph Ball mode to a certian spot (Max Players-6) *Space War- Players use their custom ships to battle each other either in a Team or free for all. (Max Players-8) New Modes *Ability to fight whlie in your ship *Ability to Cusomise your ship *Command Squads *Ability to play as the space Pirates *Mini-Games *Online Wi-Fi *Split Screen Mode Mini-Games Info Countdown Survival Intro You and teammates (Other players) Are flying in a helicopter. Then 321 infects the chopper making all of ya'll crash. Then all the players stand up from the crash site and look around... This is where the game starts Gameplay Solo On solo it is only you fighting 321 infected machines and creatures. Scence only you are there there are less enemeys per wave. Multiplayer On multiplayer there are more enemys per wave and they have slightly more health. And you are able to revive near dead teammates. New Creatures *321 Metroid *Hyper Geemer *Elite Pirite Commando *Elite Shadow Pirates Suits Samus's suits *Power Suit *Varia Suit *EMP Suit *CD Suit *Hyper Suit Galactic Federation Troop "Anthony" Suits *Classic Armor *Varia Armor *EMP Suit *Gravity Armor *Hyper Suit Main Characters *Samus *Anthony *Jack *Cpt.Stevenson Classic Bosses *Dark Samus *Metroid Prime *Meta Ridley *Pirate Commader Mini-Game Maps Trenzum Survival *GF Metro A (Easy) *Crash Site (Med) *Trezum Mines (Hard) Space War *Above Tallon IV (From the first Metroid Prime) *Around the Dark Moon *Around several Space Pirate Frigates: Name is; War Zone Morph ball Race * Metroid Caverns *Spider Ball Canyon *Vahalla *Agon Wastes